This invention relates to a vehicle window shade assembly for protecting the interior of a vehicle from sun damage and excessive heat. The invention is applicable for use in any type vehicle, such as automobiles and boats, is relatively inexpensive, and is quickly and easily installed by the vehicle owner. The invention includes a thin pull cord conveniently positioned for ready access by the user, and a roller housing inconspicuously mounted on the dash of the vehicle adjacent a bottom edge of the windshield.
According to one prior art device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,238, a vehicle sunshade is carried on a roller supported at the top of the front windshield, and includes a puller which extends around a mounting arm of the rearview mirror. The puller is used for moving the shade vertically downward towards the dash of the vehicle. In order to accommodate the mounting arm of the rearview mirror, the shade is separated into two spaced-apart sections, thus allowing added sunlight into the interior of the vehicle. Moreover, because of the typical outwardly sloping angle of the front windshield, the prior art sunshade is generally ineffective for protecting the dash of the vehicle when pulled vertically downward.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems of the prior art by providing a vehicle window shade which substantially covers the front windshield when in an extended, in-use position. Unlike the prior art device described above, the invention mounts directly to the dash of the vehicle and is pulled upwardly at a slight angle towards the rearview mirror to better follow the contour of front windshield.